Anything For You Dean
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: "Dean Winchester being of sound mind and able body was struck down, not by a monster, or a demon, but food poisoning." Dean eats a bad burger and gets a case of food poisoning, Cas provides him some comfort. Destiel ONESHOT


ONESHOT

Dean Winchester, being of sound mind and able body was shocked. He had been struck down, not by a monster, or a demon, or even an angel.

By food poisoning of all things…

Bobby had warned him time and time again to not stop at questionable restaurants and order food, or if you must don't order meat, drinks, or condiments. But of course Dean, being a stubborn "idjit" as Bobby would have promptly called him had he been around, ordered a cheeseburger.

He was just glad Sam had pulled over before Dean wrecked the Impala's delicate upholstery with the contents of his stomach.

Sam pulled into the parking lot of the first motel that sprung up along the road and checked them in. He proceeded to help Dean inside before his brother broke free from his grip and tore to the bathroom to upchuck once again.

"Dean," Sam said. "I believe this was one of those times you probably should've listened to Bobby."

"Cram it." Dean growled almost and continued to vomit.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

After Sam managed to get Dean in a bed he handed him a trash can and started to pack his bag.

"And just…" Dean dry heaved. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Just cuz you got a little Salmonella doesn't mean there's still not work to do," Sam heaved the backpack over his shoulder and smirked. "You'll be fine Dean, you've got TV and a trash can, I'll be back in a few hours tops ok?"

"Yeah yeah whatever…" Dean replied. Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was always such a drama queen when he was sick.

Sam sighed and walked out the door.

SPN- SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

As far as Dean could tell the room was spinning. It hadn't stopped for hours. He clutched the trashcan close to him and tried not to lose anything else out his mouth, but to no prevail. He coughed and spit into the receptacle and held his head.

Sweat pooled on his brow as he lay curled in a ball on the bed. He heard a flutter, but assumed it to be his imagination until he looked up.

"Hello Dean." Cas said, cocking his head at the ill hunter.

"Hi Cas…" Dean groaned softly and moved slightly to the right, his head still reeling he heaved once again into the trash.

"You are ill." Cas walked closer and studied the man before him. "What's the matter?"

"Bad food Cas…" Dean sort of wheezed out, trying to move as little as possible so as not to disturb his delicate stomach. "J-just go…I don't want you to see me like this…"

"If I remember the term Dean," Cas sat down on the bed across from Dean. "I believe it's "in sickness and in health"."

"Cas…" Dean dry heaved once again and clutched the bed. "Those are wedding vows…"

"Well I believe the term should apply to friendship as well." Cas said, gently touching Dean's forehead. "You need fluids, you're losing too many."

"And what makes you think I can keep ANYTHING down huh?" Dean coughed and clutched his stomach once again.

Cas didn't say another word, he didn't have to. He could see the pain in Dean's eyes, the desperation to feel better and the longing to take back his mistake by ordering that burger. Cas couldn't reverse any of that, but he knew he could help Dean.

Dean felt as though he was dreaming when he blurrily stared at Cas, Cas had his wings pulled out, something most angels never did for anyone. Dean's mouth was slightly ajar at the sight, for a moment nothing else existed until Cas winced as Dean watched him pinch one of the wings and a blue, vibrant liquid poured out.

Cas snapped his fingers and a cup and straw appeared, he let the blue liquid drip into the cup until it was halfway full before healing himself and handing the cup to Dean.

"Drink." Cas said rather concerned looking.

"W-what is it…?" Dean took the cup, his hands shaking; Cas quickly grabbed it before Dean dropped it.

"My grace," Cas looked Dean in the eyes. "Normally I'm not allowed to do this, but for you I'll make an exception, it will heal you Dean at least partially."

"Cas why…?" Dean sighed.

"Dean," Cas sighed. "I care about your wellbeing, about you, you can't be ill if you are to hunt and to lead a life, I care that you get better."

Dean looked into Cas' eyes and nodded. Cas held the straw to Dean's lips and Dean drank.

"Little sips," Cas said. "Can't have it come back up can we?"

Dean nodded once again and slowed down; when the cup was empty Dean leaned back into his cool pillow and shut his eyes. Cas sat on the other bed, watching the hunter, making sure he was truly getting well again.

"Hey Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean?" Cas replied.

"Stay please," Dean coughed slightly. "At least until Sammy gets back."

"I will stay Dean," Cas nodded. "As long as you wish."

"Thanks," a slight smile played across Dean's lips. "Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean?" Cas cocked his head.

"Thanks." Dean replied.

"Anything for you." Cas said as he sat next to Dean for the remainder of the night as promised.

**Read and Review**


End file.
